Dragon Ball Super: Los Padres De Goku
by Kal-K 2.0
Summary: Bardock & Gine, tienen permiso del otro mundo. Para estar en la tierra, por un día entero y así poder estar con su hijo Kakarotto/Son Goku
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes, pertenecen a Akira Toriyama_

* * *

 _Esta historia inicia, al finalizar la resurreción de Freezer_

* * *

 **Dragon Ball Super: Los Padres De Goku**

* * *

Hoy debemos retomar

esos sueños que truncamos al dudar.

Hasta el cielo llegara

el camino con estrellas nos guiara.

Una nueva etapa seguirá,

desafiando a los dioses.

Con intensidad luchemos

¡No te rindas!

Aun sin perdemos mas fuerte seras.

Reconoce todo tu poder,

no te frenes ni te culpes nunca.

¡Ya esta cerca nuestra meta!

No desmayes trascenderemos

toda adversidad.

Un mejor futuro pronto llegara

Tema: Chōzetsu Dynamic

Dragon Ball Super - Versión Latina. Adrian Barba

* * *

En el otro mundo

Específicamente en el palacio de Enma Daioh, vemos que el gran ogro revisa un viejo libro. Luego lo deja enzima de la mesa y se queda mirando, a los muertos que lo han ido a ver

"Gine, recuerdo que me pediste esto hace un tiempo." - se queda mirando a la mujer y después al hombre - "Bien, revise todo. No hay problema, pero compórtense y te lo digo especialmente a ti. Bardock, has alguna estupidez y no me va importar, que tu hijo se a Son Goku, salvador de la tierra. Igual recibirás un castigo" - el padre de Goku asintió

"No, se preocupe. Enma Daioh. No lo dejare mal, parado" - en ese momento, aparece la hermana del maestro Roshi. Uranai Baba

Enma la observa y sonríe - "Al fin llegas, te esperábamos" - Ella se acerca al guardián

"Para que, me necesita" - pregunta la vieja bruja

"Ellos, tiene permiso de ir a la tierra por un día. Llévalos y cuando se cumpla el plazo, iras por ellos" - la mujer, levanto la vista y reconoció a la mujer, habían conversado antes en el paraíso. El hombre, nunca lo había visto. Se parece a Goku, el antiguo alumno de su hermano y salvador de la tierra, desde hace muchos años

Bardock, se acerca a ella - "Cuando quieras, nos puedes llevar. Estamos ansiosos, por volver a ver a nuestro hijo" - el legendario super saiyayin, toma la mano de su mujer

Pero antes, Uranai Baba les pregunta - "Son, los padres de Son Goku" - Gine sonríe y lloro de felicidad

"Si, lo somos" - Gine, fue interrumpida por el padre de sus hijios

"No, somos los padres de Kakarotto" - se escucho a Enma toser, Bardock se giro y lo vio. El ogro se encontraba serio - "Disculpe, me portaré muy bien. Seré tan aburrido como Gilbert" - El ogro sonrío con esto, finalmente. La humano con los saiyayin desaparecieron, Enma se le quedo viendo

"Espero, que ese Bardock se comporte. Goku, se llevara una gran sorpresa" - reía, mientras que imaginaba la expresión de Goku, al ver a sus padres

* * *

En ese momento, reapareció Freezer

Enma ríe y sonríe - "Veo, que has vuelto. Te han gustado tus vacaciones" - Freezer se encontraba furioso, el ogro sabía esto - "Prepárate, es tiempo que vuelvas a tu castigo" - Freezer, lo quedo mirando y empezó a gritar

"No...por favor. Enma, no puedo volver allí" - Enma, aprieta un botón de su mesa y se abre el suelo, debajo de Freezer. Mientras caía, se escuchaban sus gritos - "Maldito gusano, yo te destruiré"

"Se lo merecía" - susurraba Enma

* * *

En la tierra, cerca del hogar de Goku.

Aparece Uranai Baba, con los padres de Son Goku en el bosque. Cerca del rió

Gine, se ve preocupada - "No lo veo" - dice la madre

"A donde, nos has traído" - pregunta, furioso Bardock

"El esta detrás de esos arboles, se encuentra en un día de campo con su familia. Es decir su esposa, hijos, nueva nuera, nieto y nieta" - Bardock y Gine se quedaron mirando

"Tiene nietos" - preguntan ambos, a la vez

"Si" - contesta Uranai Baba - "Gohan, pero de dos mujeres diferentes"

"Se veía, más tranquilo" - exclamo, la abuela de Gohan

"Es como, su viejo abuelo" - reía Bardock, Gine lo golpeo en el hombro

Bardock, se quedo mirando a su mujer - "Querido, compórtate. No eres, un adolescente" - Bardock se sonrojo, ante el comentario de Gine

* * *

En el infierno

Raditz. Se había enterado que sus padres, fuera a la tierra por un día

El se encontraba alegando, con un ogro - "Como, mis padres no me avisaron" - critico el saiyayin

"Niño, eso es cosa de tus padres. Únicamente" - le dijo el ogro azul

* * *

Varios minutos después. Ellos se alejaron de la bruja, poco a poco se empezaron acercar. Donde se encontraba Goku con su familia, cuando ellos llevaron al lado de ellos. Se les quedaron mirando, por el uniforme que llevaban, la imagen del hombre idéntico a Goku y por sus aureolas

"Quienes son?" - pregunto Goku, sus padres se tomaron de la mano. Se miraron de frente con su pequeño y respondieron al mismo tiempo

"Somos tus padres. Hijo" - respondieron ambos con una sonrisa. Todos, los presentes se quedaron mirando a los desconocidos

"Mis padres" - decían Goku, en voz baja

* * *

 _ **Continuara...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes, pertenecen a Akira Toriyama_

* * *

 _Esta historia inicia, al finalizar la resurrección de Freezer_

* * *

 **Dragon Ball Super: Los Padres De Goku**

* * *

Hoy debemos retomar

esos sueños que truncamos al dudar.

Hasta el cielo llegara

el camino con estrellas nos guiara.

Una nueva etapa seguirá,

desafiando a los dioses.

Con intensidad luchemos

¡No te rindas!

Aun sin perdemos mas fuerte seras.

Reconoce todo tu poder,

no te frenes ni te culpes nunca.

¡Ya esta cerca nuestra meta!

No desmayes trascenderemos

toda adversidad.

Un mejor futuro pronto llegara

Tema: Chōzetsu Dynamic

Dragon Ball Super - Versión Latina. Adrian Barba

* * *

Varios minutos después. Ellos se alejaron de la bruja, poco a poco se empezaron acercar. Donde se encontraba Goku con su familia, cuando ellos llevaron al lado de ellos. Se les quedaron mirando, por el uniforme que llevaban, la imagen del hombre idéntico a Goku y por sus aureolas

"Quienes son?" - pregunto Goku, sus padres se tomaron de la mano. Se miraron de frente con su pequeño y respondieron al mismo tiempo

"Somos tus padres. Hijo" - respondieron ambos con una sonrisa. Todos, los presentes se quedaron mirando a los desconocidos

"Mis padres" - decían Goku, en voz baja

* * *

Minutos después.

Son Goku, se había alejado unos pocos centímetros. Con las personas que decían que eran sus padres, ellos lo miraban de arriba a bajo. Habían pasado los años, su hijo se a convertido en un valiente guerrero y el defensor del universo

"Mis padres" - susurraba Goku, Bardock se acerco a él

Goku, sintió como su padre tocaba su hombro - "Si. Kakarotto" - ambos se miraron. La muer rompió el silencio

"Su hombre es, Son Goku" - termino de decir Gine y abrazo a su hijo, al mismo tiempo Bardock se acerco a ellos y se unió al abrazo

* * *

Chichi miraba a su esposo, de tantos años y a sus suegros

"Lo veo y aun no lo creo, los padres de Goku. Están aquí?" - Gohan, junto a los demás se acercan a ella y observan el reencuentro

"Mamá, yo tampoco lo creó" - le responde, su hijo mayor

* * *

Volviendo a un emocionado Son Goku, junto a sus padres

"Pero, que hace en la tierra. Veo, que tienen aureolas. Significan que están muertos" - Goku, les pregunta

Bardock, decide hablar - "Es cierto, estamos muertos. Desde, hace muchos años" - él, tomo la mano de su mujer. "Tu madre, vive en el paraíso. Al haber sido una mujer buena, yo en mi caso. Soy él guardián del infierno, de la región norte. Debido, a que antes de mi muerte. Trate de cambiar el destino del universo al tratar de cambiar matar a Freezer" - Goku, no creía lo que escuchaba

"Hijo, todo esto es cierto" - decía su madre - "Lo trato de eliminar, pero al final tirano de Freezer. Lo derroto, junto a nuestros hermanos y al planeta Vegita...Bueno, ese pensé por mucho tiempo. Pero, tu padre debido a la explosión fue enviado al pasado. De nuestro mundo, cuando era usado por otros seres y gobernado por antecesor de Freezer. Hasta que nos volvimos a reencontrar, porque tu padre murió de formas naturales y yo algo otro mundo. Al ver lo que había hecho, durante ese tiempo en el pasado. Le fue otorgado el mismo cuerpo joven, que tenia al tiempo. De la destrucción de nuestro mundo"

"En resumen, Enma Daio Sama. Nos dio permiso, para venir a ver por un día" respondió finalmente, Bardock

"Creo que es hora, de que conozcan a la familia" - les dijo Goku

* * *

Minutos después

Goku, junto a sus padres. Se acercaron a los demás, Chi-Chi se acerco a su marido

"Les quiero presentar a mi esposa, nos conocemos desde niños. Su nombre es Chi-Chi" - ella saluda, amablemente a sus suegros. Son Gohan y Son Goten, se levantaron del césped y se acercaron a sus abuelos - ellos son mis hijos y sus nietos Son Gohan y Son Goten

Se escucha la voz de Gohan - cariño, acércate con los niños - la mujer pelirroja y piel azul, se acerco a su marido - les presento a mi esposa Zangya, el es mi hijo Son Gokou, junto a mi ex-novia y ella es mi pequeña Son Kai. - ambos saiyajin, miraban a sus descendientes. Se encontraban felices, que su hijo había creado una hermosa familia y unida. Los dos niños, se llevaban de diferencia. Solo por dos años. Gokou era un mini Gohan y la pequeña, tiene piel blanca y cabello rojizo

Gohan, les contó a sus abuelos. Que él se separado, de la madre de su hijo hace más de dos años. A los meses siguientes, fue secuestrado por Zangya porque quería conocerlo. El tiempo fue pasando, ella lo libero y se empezaron a conocer. Finalmente se casaron y tuvieron a la pequeña Kai, pero Angela por esto decide despedirlo de la empresa de la familia y solo la ve cuando va a buscar a Gokou, es decir están en malos términos

La familia Son, paso un agradable día. Goku, no podía estar más feliz. Al fin conocía a sus padres, nunca lo había dicho pero era su sueño

Finalmente pregunto algo - "...Como esta, Raditz" - Gohan y Chi-Chi se quedaron helados, ante la pregunta. Bardock y Gine se miraron y ella contesto

"él esta bien, siente mucho lo que paso entre ustedes. En el pasado" - respondió la madre de Goku, nadie creía esto. Pero, el poderoso Goku asintió frente a esto. Hubo un momento incomodo frente a esto, Goten decidió hablar para salir de este momento incomodo y como lo pensó sucedió. Siguieron, riendo, comiendo y hablando durante mucho tiempo

* * *

 _ **Continuara...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Epilogo

* * *

En otro universo, hay algunos cambios en la vida de nuestro héroe. En esta realidad, cuando nuestro amigo Goku, volvió de entrenar con Kamisama. Emprendió una relación con su mejor amiga Bulma, con la cual al poco tiempo. Se casaron y tuvieron al pequeño Gohan. En esta realidad, Bulma le creó una habitación especial a su marido para que entrenara y se volviera fuerte, de esa forma no se fuera de viaje por tanto tiempo. Goku con el permiso de Bulma, entreno a Gohan desde pequeño y conocieron el poder oculto de su hijo.

* * *

Planeta Tierra

En la Corporación Capsula, en la habitación de Bulma. La vemos a ella, en la cama abrazada de su marido. Son Goku, si de Goku

* * *

Horas después.

La familia decide ir a visitar al maestro Roshi, por unos días a Kame House. Como lo hacían antiguamente, se encontraron con Krillin y compartieron gratos momentos antes que llego el saiyajin Raditz, hermano de Goku quien le contó la verdad de quien es en realidad

El malvado hermano de Goku, rapta al pequeño Son Gohan. Goku va tras el, junto a Piccolo. Con quien han hecho una tregua, para derrotar a Raditz. Finalmente lo encuentran y luchan contra él, la pelea es hasta el limite de sus fuerza. Pero al final Goku muere al detener a su hermano, mientras que es atacado por Piccolo con un nuevo ataque que creó

Roshi, Bulma y Krillin llegan en el lugar del enfrentamiento. Piccolo a visto el poder de Gohan, cuando este se enfado y destrozo la nave del saiyajin. A decidido llevarse al niño para entrenarlo, sabe que no le costara porque vio que el chico trato de ayudar a su padre. Pero, quedo inconsciente por un golpe de su tío que es más fuerte que él

Bulma, no esta de acuerdo. Pero no sabe que más hacer, al mismo tiempo. El cuerpo de Goku desaparece, telepaticamente Kamisama habla con ellos y les informa que a decidido mandar a Goku a entrar al otro mundo y que en un año debe ser revivido por en ese tiempo, llegaran los otros dos saiyajin de esa zona. Se descubre que hay otros, pero son pocos en lugares muy alejados

* * *

Tiempo después

Goku, mientras que va hacia Kaiosama. Es abducción por un castillo misterioso, en donde es recibido. Por muchas chicas lindas, la dueña del lugar lo intenta seducir. Pero falla en el apto, al estar Goku muy enamorado de Bulma. La princesa lo droga y duerme con él

* * *

Al otro día

Goku despierta en la cama de la princesa serpiente, rápidamente se viste y se va de allí. Siguiendo su camino donde Kaiosama. Minutos después, ella despierta y le importa que Goku se fuera, solo se toca su estomago. Esperando que pasen los meses

* * *

Meses después

Goku llega donde Kaiosama e inicia su entrenamiento, mientras que su hijo entrena con el terrible de Piccolo. Bulma los va a ver todos los días

Los demás guerreros han llegado donde Kamisama, para su entrenamiento y ellos son Krillin, Ten Shin Han, Chaoz, Yarirobe, Yamcha y su mujer Chi-Chi. Con quien se reencontró, hace unos años en el torneo de artes marciales

* * *

Pasa un año...

Goku es revivido y aprende tres técnicas. Genkidama, Kaio Ken y la técnica de la teletransportación. La cual fue enseñada por los seres del planeta Yadrat, que visitaban a Kaiosama. Gracias a ella, Goku llego a tiempo, antes que derrotaran a sus amigos

De un solo golpe, venció a los poderosos Saibaman. Peleó un tiempo con Nappa, hasta que fue destruido por Vegeta y este decide pelear con Goku...

La batalla fue feroz, ambos lucharon con todas sus técnicas, Vegeta decide convertirse en un mono gigante y Goku descubre la terrible verdad de la muerte de su abuelo Son Gohan, el fue quien lo asesino o eso es lo que les hace creer a todos. En realidad, esto lo descubre Goku con ayuda de Kaiosama quien lo devuelve su cola y por lo cual la forma de convertirse en mono gigante y claro sin perder la razón al igual que Vegeta. Ambas bestias luchan, en un descuido Yayirobe le corta la cola a Vegeta y esta vuelve a su forma normal. Siendo aplastado por Goku, el guerrero saiyajin escapa en un descuido de Goku

Goku promete entrenar más, para un día derrotar finamente a Vegeta y mantener la paz de la tierra. Parte de la pelea fue transmitida por televisión, hasta antes de la transformación en mono. Por lo cual, todo el mundo pudo recordar a su protector, que una vez los protegió del King Piccolo y ahora de los terribles saiyajin

Un alegre Goku, se acerca a su hijo y lo abraza - "lo has hecho bien, Gohan" - el pequeño llora de felicidad, al tener nuevamente a su padre con él. Minutos después. Goku y sus amigos aparecen en Kame House gracias a la Teletransportación de Goku, son recibidos por Bulma y los demás. Ella se acerca a su marido y lo besa con mucha pasión

Al mismo tiempo. Este Kaiosama, es mucha más preparado que el Kaiosama de la corriente original. Y se puso a seguir a Vegeta, al hacer eso descubrió que el emperador de la maldad Freezer va en camino del planeta de los Namekusein. Le avisa al gran patriarca de lo que esta pasando. El anciano agradece su aviso, informando a todos sus hijos sobre esto

Kaio decide decirle a los guerreros Z, sobre lo sucedido. Sabiendo que es muy poderoso Freezer, pero con un as bajo la manga. Le pide a Goku, que al llegar al planeta Nakek, vayan donde el gran patriarca que los esta esperando. Allí el poder de Goku, es elevado casi a super saiyajin. El patriarca no lo pudo hacer, porque despertar ese poder es responsabilidad de Goku. Lo que si hizo, fue otorgarle mas poderes a los demás guerreros y esperaron la llegada de Freezer

* * *

Los guerreros vencieron a las guerreros de Freezer, pero lamentablemente fueron vencidos por el terrible tirano. Quedando como en la corriente original, Goku, Piccolo, Bulma, Gohan y Krillin, con un Vegeta que miraba desde las sombras

Ocurrió lo que tenía que pasar, Piccolo es atacado pero quedando inconsciente y Krillin asesinado. Haciendo despertar, al Super Sayajin Son Goku, con el cual pelea contra Freezer en su ultima forma. Viendo, que Freezer esta desesperado. Decide hacer lo que hizo hace años con King Piccolo, asesinar a su oponente

"Bulma, que Gohan cierre los ojos" - grito Goku, Bulma asintió a lo que su marido le pidió y lo hizo. Goku sin piedad ataca a Freezer usando la Genkidama al máximo poder, sin dejar rastros de Freezer. Vegeta no cree lo que ve, Freezer a sido destruido por Kakarotto. Decidió huir, en busca de una nave espacial para salvar su vida y regresar algún día para vengarse de Goku, por la humillación que lo hizo sufrir en la tierra

* * *

Una mujer, le comentaba la historia de Goku y sus amigos en ese universo a un dios gato gordo

"Cuando, fue eso" - pregunto el gato. La mujer se acerco a él

"Mi señor, esto fue hace un par de años" - el gato se quedo pensando y empezó a moverse por sus dominios

"Ese muchacho, es fuerte en la actualidad. Verdad" - pregunto Champa

La mujer asintió - "Si, es mucho mas fuerte. Desde que se fusiono, con otro de su raza. Para vencer a Majin Boo"

Champa abrió los ojos - "Venció a Majin Boo, interesante y dices que sigue fusionado"

"El uso..." - la mujer, es interrumpida por el gato parlante

"No, me digas. Por esos objetos que usan los Kaioshin" - dice, el dios de la destrucción de ese universo. La mirada del gato cambia, algo se le ocurrió. La mujer se da cuenta de esto

"En que piensa?" - preunta su asistente

"Quiero, que entrenes a ese guerrero, después iremos a visitar a Bills" - sonríe el gato

* * *

Continuara en otra historia :)


End file.
